Airi Kanegawa
Airi Kanegawa - 16-letnia wampirzyca pochodząca z Japonii. Wobec dużej części społeczności jest zimna i niedostępna, nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół, większość raczej to jej znajomi. Wygląd Airi to średniego wzrostu wampirzyca o bardzo bladej cerze - wręcz białej. Charakteryzujące u dziewczyny są oczy o barwie soczystej limonki. Jest posiadaczką bardzo długich, czarnych włosów, które zazwyczaj związane są limonkowymi kokardkami w dwa kucyki. Tak jak każdy wampir ma kły oraz lekko spiczaste uszy. Charakter Airi jest raczej osobą, do której trudno dotrzeć. Zazwyczaj siada samotnie i wszystko woli robić samemu. Nie ma zaufania do innych i trzyma wszystkich na pewien dystans. Nie okazuje zbytnio swoich emocji, zawsze mówi tym samym, spokojnym tonem głosu. Jest osobą szczerą do bólu i zawsze mówi co myśli - nawet, jeśli prawda może kogoś zaboleć. Bardzo często zdaje się być nieobecna i zazwyczaj nie słucha, jak ktoś coś do niej mówi - zwyczajnie jest jej to obojętne. Czasami może wydawać się cyniczna. Nastolatka jest bardzo inteligentną osobą. Potrafi w prosty i szybki sposób połączyć ze sobą fakty i z łatwością jest w stanie przeanalizować różne rzeczy. Świetnie nadaje się także na przywódcę. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś się z nią nie zgadza i często stara się przejmować inicjatywę - jednak nie używa do tego hipnozy. Jest ona osobą, która skrywa wiele tajemnic i raczej nie chce się ona dzielić nimi z nikim. Mimo tego, że wampirzyca zazwyczaj nie lubi wysiłku, zbędnej pracy, lub czegoś, z czego nie będzie mała korzyści, w razie potrzeby potrafi pomóc bliskiej osobie. Nie lubi okazywać pozytywnych emocji wobec innych, ale wie, kiedy powinna je okazać. Zainteresowania Muzyka Dziewczyna lubi słuchać muzyki. Najczęściej to robi, jak zamyka się sama w pokoju. Uwielbia się wyciszać przy muzyce i trochę pomyśleć, chociaż według niektórych trudno się wyciszyć przy japońskim rocku. Nastolatka często sobie przy tym śpiewa i nie potrafi wytrzymać słuchając jakiegokolwiek innego gatunku. Czasem przeboleje pop. Oglądanie Anime, seriale, filmy... Tym zazwyczaj zajmuje się wieczorami. Obejrzała już naprawdę wiele różnych gatunków. Z anime zdecydowanie najbardziej lubi muzyczne, jeśli chodzi o seriale to głównie kryminały, a filmy - horrory. Zdolności * Przemiana w nietoperza '- jako wampirzyca nastolatka jest w stanie przemienić się w nietoperza. Nie lubi jednak tej umiejętności * '''Długowieczność '- Airi z powodu swojej rasy jest długowieczna * '''Wrażliwość na słońce - czarnowłosa stara się unikać słońca, światło słoneczne sprawia, że piecze ją skóra, jednak nie może ona się spalić * Hipnoza - szesnastolatka jest w stanie zahipnotyzować jedną lub kilka osób. Robią one wtedy co dziewczyna im każe, a ich oczy mają tę samą barwę co tęczówki wampirzycy. Relacje Rodzina Dziewczyna kocha swoich rodziców i dwóch młodszych braci, jednak rzadko im to okazuje. Ci są dla niej bardzo wyrozumiali i są w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko - byliby gotowi nawet opuścić Japonię i razem z córką zamieszkać w Salem, jednak ta odmówiła mówiąc, że zamieszka w dormitorium. Przyjaciele Huahuahuahuahua Znajomi Victoria Chainsmeow Znajomość Victorii i Airi zaczęła się już pierwszego dnia, kiedy wampirka przekroczyła bramę Straszyceum - kotołaczka zgłosiła się, by oprowadzać nową uczennicę po szkole. Hybryda widząc, że czarnowłosa nie jest zainteresowana szkołą, próbowała ją w jakiś sposób zachęcić, by chociaż zadała jedno pytanie dotyczące szkoły. Niestety, bez skutku. Nastolatka ze zrezygnowaniem pożegnała się z Airi po południu i ich drogi się rozeszły. Jednak tylko na chwilę. Kiedy wampirzyca otrzymała klucze do swojego pokoju w dormitorium okazało się, że... będzie go dzielić z kotką. Victoria była z tego powodu zachwycona, Airi zaś było to obojętne. Dzisiaj Victoria uważa ją za swoją przyjaciółkę, szesnastolatka zaś traktuję ją jako swoją znajomą. Haruka Haruhiro Wampirzyca i Kitsune poznały się, kiedy białowłosa przyszła do Victorii na maraton anime. Haruka kilka razy proponowała Airi, by do nich dołączyła, dopiero po 10 razie czarnowłosa się zgodziła i usiadła obok hybrydy i lisicy na łóżku Vic. Dziewczyny akurat oglądały Love Live! Sunshine!!, które szesnastolatka zdążyła już dawno skończyć. Kiedy zakończyły jeden odcinek kotka poszła zrobić dziewczynom coś do jedzenia, więc Haruka postanowiła porozmawiać z Airi. Ta jednak nie była zbyt chętna do rozmów i odpowiadała dziewczynie bardzo prosto. Vic słysząc, że rozmowa dziewczyn się nie klei powiedziała im, że musi na moment iść do Olivera i że niedługo przyjdzie. W końcu czarnowłosa i niebieskooka znalazły wspólny temat. Dzisiaj Haruka traktuje dziewczynę jako swoją przyjaciółkę, jednak dla Airi - tak jak w przypadku Vic - Haruka to jedynie kumpela. Electria Lightning Miłość Dziewczyna nie jest kochliwą osobą i raczej nieprędko będzie możliwość zobaczenia jej zauroczonej w kimś. Wrogowie Licht McBennach Licht zapoznał się z Airi przypadkiem, kiedy został wysłany przez dyrektorkę na spotkanie z samorządem Straszyceum. Przed tym jednak miał spotkać się z dyrektor Krewnicką. Postanowił zrobić to w czasie lekcji, żeby nie robić zbyt wielkiego zamieszania. Idąc do gabinetu zauważył siedzącą sobie na korytarzu Airi, która piła sobie czekoladowe mleko. Chłopak zapomniał trochę, że nie jest w swojej szkole i bez wahania zwrócił wampirowi uwagę, że powinna iść na lekcje. Airi popatrzyła na blondyna z pogardą i mruknęła, żeby nie pałętał się na nieswoim terenie. Chłopak miał zamiar jej odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem i wszedł do gabinetu dyrektorki. Czarnowłosej Licht wydawał się okropnie podejrzany, więc zaraz po szkole postanowiła go trochę poobserwować. Jednak w obserwowaniu nie była najlepsza, bardzo szybko ją zauważył. Widząc ją zaśmiał się na swój typowy, nieco szalony sposób. Od tego czasu nęka Airi, oczywiście poza szkołą, często chodzi za nią i ją obserwuje. Cóż, on jest lepszy w skradaniu się niż ona... Xena Venefica Jodrin Raghba Klasyczny potwór Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Istoty te w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna, aby wampiry się nie dostały. Oprócz tego, stosowano także wodę święconą i krzyże. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa, a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony. Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Ai '''Ulubione powiedzonko: "Nie interesuje mnie to" Najbardziej lubi: 'Oglądanie anime i filmów '...a najmniej: '''Spędzanie czasu z irytującymi potworami '''Zwierzak: Brak Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Dodatkowej wstążki do włosów '''Ulubiony kolor: Limonkowy i czarny Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Posiada wielką kolekcję anime na płytach, którą trzyma w szafce zamkniętej na kluczyk '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że jako jedyna w całej swojej rodzinie ma czarne włosy? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Nie wiem. Nie mam takiej chyba. Cytaty Linie Basic AiriBasic2byCziko.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Basic *'Wydanie:' Jesień 2017 2018 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy wampirzycy są związane w dwa falowane kucyki. Na szyi ma naszyjnik z zawieszką w kształcie kółka. Airi ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z zielonym nietoperzem oraz zieloną spódniczkę. Na nogach widoczne są długie, czarne zakolanówki i kozaki, ciemnoszare. Cały strój został zwieńczony limonkową bluzą z ciemniejszymi elementami oraz z małymi, plastikowymi rogami na kapturze. Bloody Maid Cafe Airi BMC by Cziko.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Bloody Maid Cafe *'Wydanie:' Jesień 2017 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Airi ma związane włosy w wysokiego kucyka, a na jej głowie widnieje czarna opaska z falbankami. Ubrana jest w czarną przylegającą sukienkę z wzorem spływającej, zielonej substancji. Przy czarnym kołnierzu można zauważyć zielony krawat. Przy pasie ma związany biały fartuszek. Na dłoniach widoczne są białe rękawiczki, a na nogach białe podkolanówki i czarne botki. Fierce Rockers Airi Fierce Rockers by Cziko.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Fierce Rockers *'Wydanie:' Jesień 2017 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy wampirzycy są tradycyjnie związane w dwa kucyki, jednak tym razem do włosów ma przypiętą różę barwy limonki z czarną koronką. Nastolatka ma mikrofon na ucho. Ubrana jest w zieloną koszulkę bez rękawów z pojedynczym, pionowym, zielonym pasem przechodzącym przez środek koszulki. Do górnej części garderoby przyczepiona jest czarna koronka, lekko zasłaniająca zieloną spódniczkę Airi. Na rękach wampir ma czarne rękawiczki z odsłoniętymi palcami, na nogach zaś widoczne są czarne kozaki z zieloną podeszwą oraz podkolanówki - na lewej nodze jest koronkowa, na prawej limonkowa. Szesnastolatka występuje w trzypaku razem z Victorią Chainsmeow oraz Haruką Haruhiro. Razem śpiewają piosenkę Kowareyasuki. Game Monsters Airi Game Monsters by Cziko.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Game Monsters *'Wydanie:' Jesień 2017 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Airi w tej serii są związane w luźnego kucyka ułożonego na prawy bok. Nie ma żadnego makijażu. Jest ubrana w zwykły, czerwony sweter, który gdzieniegdzie jest podarty, ciemne jeansy oraz długie, czarne kozaki na płaskiej podeszwie. Dodatkowo wampirzyca ma palącą się świeczkę oraz białą maskę z czarnym, przerażającym uśmiechem - jest to znak szczególny jednego z antagonistów Wick - Tima. Airi w tej serii jest ukazana jako Sam - protagonista gry Wick. Ciekawoski *Imię dziewczyny oznacza "Jaśminowa miłość"; *Postać powstała przypadkowo, kiedy autorka nudziła się na lekcji języka niemieckiego i bazgrała sobie na kartce; *Urodziny obchodzi 18 marca; *Czasami z nudów gra sobie w gry horrorowe. Zazwyczaj jednak nie robią na niej wrażenia. Jedyna gra typu horror, która jej się spodobała to Wick; *Zawsze śpi pod kołdrą, nawet jeśli jest bardzo wysoka temperatura. Inaczej nie da razy zasnąć; *Zazwyczaj, gdy przebywa samotnie na powietrzu siorbie przy tym mleko czekoladowe z kartonika; *Ma ogromną słabość to małych kotków; *Uwielbia jesień i zimę; Galeria Moje prace Airi Basic by Cziko.jpg|StaryBasic Airi AiriBasic2byCziko.jpg|Basic Airi Airi Fierce Rockers by Cziko.jpg|Airi Fierce Rockers Airi BMC by Cziko.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe Airi Game Monsters by Cziko.jpg|Game Monsters Mała Airi bo mi się nudzi.jpg|Airi jako dziecko Airi na święta by Cziko.jpg|Kiedy zapomnisz, że twoja postać ma białą skórę ♥ Aireła na święta Airi CR.jpg|Cyber Revolution AiriDoLbyCziko.jpg|Defenders of Light Prace innych Airi Skullette by Pixie.png|Skull Airi od Pixie ♥ Moodboard airi.jpg|Moodboard od Liścia ♥ Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Z innymi postaciami z Game Monsters od Rochi <3 Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Japonia